The Artist's Proposition
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Sai has a proposition for two of his team mates but how will Sasuke and Sakura react upon hearing it? And just what happens when in a coincidence they all end up in a room together? Yaoi, Het, Threesome, Lemon. Sai/Sasu Sai/Saku Sasu/Saku Sasu/Sai ONESHOT


**Ok so just a quick warning of course it's already been said but hey just incase I didn't make it clear enough.**

**This story contains YAOI! Yes Yaoi, it also contains Hetero stuff and it is a threesome. **

**I do NOT own Naruto!**

**Pairings: Sai/Sasuke Sai/Sakura Sasuke/Sakura Sasuke/Sai  
**

**This is my first ever one shot that just came to me. pardon the pun. ;) It bugged me for ages so I had to get it out of the way in order to concentrate on Shattered Dreams once more. It's my first Yaoi so let me know what you think.**

**R and R much luffed and totally appreciated! Thankies,**

**Arcane.**

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you want to find out whether you prefer men or women because you feel you have an attraction to men

"So, what you're saying is that you want to experience the act of sex in order to understand your sexual urges because you like women but you feel you have an attraction to men. Correct?" The cool aloof voice asked him curiously.

"Hai." The softer, slightly unsure voice answered back.

"Hn." He replied before finishing his little speech. "And you asked me because we are similar in appearance and the fact that we both don't have good socialisation skills, so you think that it will be easier for you to deal with everything? And there's also the fact that you also have an attraction to me?" The raven haired Uchiha asked the dark haired artist.

"H… hai." Sai answered glancing at Sasuke in clear embarrassment, a faint pinkish tinge dusting his cheeks, as he worried just a little that the younger teen would laugh at him and quite possibly try to kill him for his proposition.

"Well I can't deny I definitely have an attraction to both sexes, I'm sure everyone knows that by now, it has **most definitely** been far to long since I've had any kind of sexual pleasure other than myself, and I have to admit you yourself are definitely attractive…" He trailed off thinking over the Ink Users proposition. "Just out of curiosity, exactly which female were you planning on trying to seduce after you're done with me?" He asked with an amused smirk on his normally stoic face.

"I… well… I" He stuttered in reply, the pink tinge flushing into a bright red as he stared at the ground rather than the intense gaze currently trained upon him. _'Well, this is where I die.' _He thought as he prepared to tell the Uchiha just who the female object of his desire was. "Sakura…" He mumbled taking a step back and refusing to stare into the onyx eyes he could feel still staring at him.

Sasuke chuckled at his obvious worry that he would do something to him for that statement, but he couldn't fault the guy, she was the strongest and most beautiful kunoichi in the village after all, even he'd come to realise that.

He'd been back a year now and after being beaten, tortured and forced to start from the very beginning as a genin again he was finally accepted back and allowed to prove his renewed loyalty to the village, taking on the most annoying and unworthy of tasks given to him by the Hokage, mowing lawns, getting cats out of trees, carrying shopping for some of the older residents anything she could shunt him off with she had done. Testing him and pushing him to his limits, he had done everything without a single grumble, except to Sakura and Naruto of course, he had cussed something rotten about his 'missions' to them as they giggled their heads off every time.

After six months he had been allowed to become a chunnin, 'due to his compliance and obvious talent' as the Hokage had put it, he'd scowled at that of course he had talent! He was an Uchiha damn it! Not to mention a very powerful ex-missing nin but he had borne her insults and steadfastly continued to do everything asked of him until finally he had become a jounin along with Sakura and Naruto just last month. Sakura had been by his side encouraging him and standing up for him against anyone who still called him a traitor the entire time, most of them ended up with a black eye and sporting a cut lip or worse for even mumbling it under their breaths and of course she had resolutely refused to heal them of their injuries to, her loyalty to him had never wavered and he had begun to slowly see her as less of an annoyance and someone worthy of being his equal and most importantly a friend.

Perhaps one day he hoped there might be something more but he was happy to go along with how things were, that is until the former Anbu Root member had made his delicate and rather surprising offer, that Sasuke to be the one to show him the pleasures of sex, and to try and help him sort out his rather confusing emotional feelings towards both sexes. He was more than happy to comply, hell it wasn't the first time he'd been with someone of the same gender, he had been trained under Orochimaru for goodness sakes! The Snake Sannin had been a bigger pervert than even Kakashi or that Jirayai that Naruto had gone off to train with. Not that Sasuke was complaining of course, he'd had some very memorable sexual encounters thanks to the teachings of the Snake Sannin and he was grateful for that. Sai looked up at the sound of Sasuke's chuckle and finally realising the ex-sound nin wasn't going to beat him to a pulp, use the mangekyo sharingan on him or chidori him to death he relaxed for the first time since he'd begun this conversation a little while ago.

"I'm more than happy to help you in your little endeavour Sai. Who am I to resist when a beautiful man asks me to sleep with him." Sasuke told him with another devastating smirk when the Ink User glanced at him. The gaze of the other dark haired man was doing strange things to his insides, and a flash of heat ran through him, settling in his groin as the Uchiha looked deep into his eyes.

Sasuke's own desire had been burning in him since the teen had started to tell him just what it was he'd asked him over here for. He'd never even bothered to hide his attraction to the Artist, at least not to himself anyway. Watching Sai for any hesitance Sasuke decided now was as good a time as any to educate his inexperienced team mate. Stepping forward he advanced like a wolf on his prey. The desire he'd hidden during their conversation was finally unleashed as the smirk on his face changed to a hungry grin.

Sai watched as the slightly shorter teen stopped before him, shedding his top slowly, almost lazily inch by inch to reveal his pale, toned stomach to the Artists hungry gaze. Smirking at the awestruck look on his face Sasuke couldn't help but feel his ego boosted to a higher level than before, no one had ever stared at him quite like that before. He was beautiful, he knew that but the way Sai was watching every muscle of his rippled stomach flex with even the slightest movement stirred something inside him, something that wanted to take the boy in front of him gently and slowly. He guessed maybe he'd do that in the beginning but to be honest he just wanted to slam into him again and again and have him scream his name as he came. _'Now that sounds like fun'_ he thought as his gaze returned to Sai's face.

"Something wrong Sai or do you just like what you see?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"I… I.." The Artist wasn't used to being teased like this it was normally the other way but he had asked the Uchiha to take his virginity, and he knew the teen's personality, he enjoyed watching people squirm and right now his focus was on him alone. He almost began to think this was a bad idea but one look at that handsome face and those taut toned abs had his stomach tied in pleasurable knots as he ached to touch them.

"I definitely like what I see." He told Sasuke finally raising his eyes to meet the onyx ones before him.

Sasuke chuckled once more at that, the boy was getting bolder that much was sure. He wondered how far he would go before blushing like a schoolgirl. Something he had to admit was very fetching on the former Anbu member opposite.

"I think your wearing entirely too many clothes Sai." The cocky Uchiha told the uncertain Artist.

Sai attempted to remove his own shirt but fumbled awkwardly as his want for the events that would follow grew more heated. Sasuke sensed his nervousness and moved forward quickly, before Sai had a chance to react or to back out of the agreement Sasuke had appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head resting on his shoulder. The hot heavy breath washing over Sai's neck and ear as the Uchiha moved his lips and brushed them gently over the skin off his neck, caused his body to shiver at the unexpected gentleness and his dick twitched as he felt him smirk against his soft, heated skin.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" Sasuke whispered into his ear sending another wave of pleasure straight to the rock hard lump twitching in his pants.

"Hai." He breathed back.

Sasuke gripped the edges of his top and pulled it up over his head in one swift movement. He glanced at the smooth, creamy expanse of soft flesh that was Sai's back before leaning in to breathe in his ear again.

"Turn around Sai."

Sai did as he was asked and his gaze lingered on Sasuke's perfectly toned chest as Sasuke's own gaze drank in the sight of the white flesh before him, stretched over tight sinewy muscles that caused Sasuke's heart to miss a beat as he realised the man truly was beautiful.

"Come here." He whispered huskily.

Sai complied and stepped into his embrace once more, as Sasuke's arms wrapped around his lower back, hands resting just above his ass, Sai slipped his own arms unconsciously around Sasuke's neck pulling him a little closer. Sasuke allowed him this small measure of control but reminded himself that he would be the first one to have the control, once he was done with him then he would allow Sai to take him but not before he'd thoroughly made use of every inch of the boys supple, willing body.

He pulled Sai closer, tight against him, their erections pressed against each other in doing so, Sai let out a low moan at the friction of his own clothing brushing against his aching cock. Sasuke had gotten a delicious shiver up and down his spine as their arousal's rubbed against each other and the moan that escaped Sai's lips at the contact filled him with the desire to hear him do it again. Reaching a hand up he tangled it into Sai's short, dark locks and pulled him closer until their lips were almost touching. Sai's innocent eyes looked into the pools of liquid night locked with his as he felt Sasuke's lips planted against his briefly, before moving away again.

Sai gripped the raven's own head in his hand and pulled his lips back to meet his own, Sasuke smirked against them before pressing his mouth harder against the Ink Users. He ran his tongue over Sai's lips , eliciting a soft whimper and a jerk of Sai's hips against his own. Sasuke began to slowly grind his hips against his team mates, the friction as Sasuke's cloth covered erection brushed against his caused him to gasp. Taking the opportunity Sasuke darted his tongue into the hot cavern of Sai's mouth and ran his tongue over Sai's before pulling out and continuing to move his lips against the other teens.

As the kiss began to get more heated and Sasuke's hip movements were becoming more pronounced he nibbled on Sai's bottom lip, **asking** for entrance this time. Surprisingly permission was granted immediately, Sai opened his mouth begging him with a moan to push his tongue back in. Sasuke happily obliged him and dipped his tongue inside once more, running it over the slick muscle as it lay still against his, he gently pulled his tongue back before pushing the tip forward and under Sai's own causing their tongue's to battle for dominance as Sai picked up the raven's meaning.

Releasing Sai's mouth to catch his breath Sasuke inwardly smiled. The boy was definitely a fast learner, but the slow progression wasn't enough for Sasuke, he wanted more, he wanted to feel every inch of Sai's glistening sweat burnished body pressed against his as he tasted every inch of that sweet, hot mouth. Pulling away he looked at the Artists lidded, lust glazed eyes and smirked again before leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

"No it's no good, I still think you're wearing far to many articles of clothing."

Sai who had looked hurt when Sasuke had begun his proclamation, or well as hurt as one could when not accustomed to feeling emotions like most people do, relaxed when Sasuke finished his comment. Keeping his eyes trained on the raven haired teens, he hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his short black trousers and slid them down, leaving him stood in just his black silky boxers. As much as Sasuke would have loved to rub his weeping arousal against the soft underwear his soon to be lover was wearing he wasted no time in bringing Sai's hand back down to the waist of his boxers and making it clear he wanted them off to.

Sai was only to happy to oblige as he gripped the elastic waist and began to inch them down, slowly slipping them over his hips before pulling them down further, exposing his own slightly damp cock head followed by the long pale shaft leading down to the patch of short dark hair. After they fell down around his ankles he stepped out of them and kicked both his boxers and his trousers away as he regarded Sasuke.

"Now I think it is you who is wearing too much clothing." Sai told him sarcastically.

"So I am." Sasuke replied coolly glancing at the site of the naked artist before him and licking his lips, an almost dangerous glint in his eye, as he took in the size of the other teens cock as it stood stiff and proud in front of him. It was almost as big as his. "Care to help me out with that?" He asked his voice teasing and playful.

Sai nodded and moved forward, kneeling on the ground before him, he moved his hands slowly to Sasuke's hips. He hesitated for a second before slipping his slim, pale hands between the waist of Sasuke's white shorts and his bare flesh causing a shiver to run through both their bodies as he pulled them down fast eager to see just how large his team mate really was. When he was done pulling the shorts down he looked back up only to realise his assessment had been right, Sasuke hadn't been wearing any underwear and was now also completely naked in front of him. Sai smirked at Sasuke as he stood up once more and opened his mouth to speak.

"It's…"

"Don't." Sasuke growled cutting him off, gripping his wrist and pulling him up once more, before he started doing his usual thing of comparing dicks. Which was some strange compulsion the root member seemed to have and he wasn't in the mood for the teens annoying and idiotic statements right now.

"I was just gonna say… It's bigger then mine. But if you don't wanna hear anymore compliments about it then I won't say a word." Sai replied about to turn away from the stoic Uchiha.

"Oh no you don't." Sasuke told him grabbing his arm harder and pulling him back against his chest.

Sai groaned as his arousal was pressed against Sasuke's stomach. He smirked at Sai and leaned in for another kiss, and as he slanted his lips against the other teens, he began to slowly grind their hips together again. Sai felt Sasuke slip his tongue into his mouth once more as his hands slid into his hair and gripped his head pressing their lips together harder. As the slow, sensual grind of Sasuke's hips picked up speed and ferocity when he placed his other hand on Sai's buttocks, controlling him and showing him how to rock his hips against Sasuke's own, a gasp sounded in the room.

Sasuke and Sai immediately stopped their actions as their eyes flew to the door of Sai's room. Being on the side of the door that was slightly opened Sasuke lazily turned his head to see who had interrupted them. A satisfied smirk erupted from his lips as he looked at the woman in the doorway. She squeaked and turned to run away, in such a panic at the view she'd seen and the fact that she'd been caught she forgot that she could have just transported herself out of there.

"Gomen nasai!" She squealed as she began to flee.

Sasuke's voice rang out after her. "Sakura." His tone was commanding and she unconsciously turned around and stared at those jet black eyes that haunted her in her dreams. "Come to me cherry blossom." He whispered quietly, the strong demanding edge still apparent in his voice however.

Sai watched in a daze as Sakura entered the room and moved her hand to hold onto Sasuke's outstretched one. He gripped her hand tight and pulled her close, she snuggled into his side with a furious blush covering her entire body. She looked at Sai praying he wouldn't be mad with her for the interruption but his lopsided grin and the glint in his eye told her he was just as happy to have her here as Sasuke was right now. She flushed again and buried her face in Sasuke's chest as his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Looking at Sai, Sasuke eventually spoke. "Well Sai seems like you might just be able to sort things out quicker than you thought. I'm sure we can persuade Sakura to co-operate if the positioning of where her hands were is anything to go by anyway." He told the Artist with a smirk.

Sakura squeaked at the meaning of his words and Sai took in what he'd just heard immediately. Keeping his eyes locked on the Uchiha's own dark ones they moved as one so that Sakura was now flush against Sasuke, Sai pressed up behind her. Sasuke placed one hand under her chin and drew her face up to meet his, as he brushed his lips softly against hers. Sai meanwhile moved forward and gripped her hips in his hands as his lips found her neck. Sakura gasped at the unexpected gentleness of his touch, she'd expected him to be clumsy and unsure but apparently Sasuke was a better teacher than she gave him credit for and this was only the first time.

Sasuke's tongue pushed against her lips, gently forcing them open and he ran it over every inch of her, tasting the sweetness of her. The taste of strawberries and chocolate assaulted his taste buds as he smoothed his slick muscle gently over hers. Sai took the opportunity of her distraction to press up tight against her, his erection pressed hard against the cleft of her butt cheeks. Sasuke felt the moan erupt into his mouth as Sai pressed harder so that Sasuke's own erection was pressed against her stomach. Apparently Naruto had been right when he told Sasuke about the Orioke: Otoko no Ko Dōshi no Jutsu that Konohamaru had performed gaining a nosebleed from a very unsettled Sakura at the sight of himself and Sai naked and wrapped up in an embrace. Both Sai and Sakura felt Sasuke chuckle at his own thoughts and they looked at him questioningly.

Sasuke told them of the little story Naruto had shared with him a few months back, earning a smirk from Sai as he squeezed Sakura's hips gently and the girl in question burst into another full body blush, this one deeper than the last. _'I'll never live it down now.' _She thought anxiously, not that she really had any need to anymore, Sai certainly wasn't bothered and apparently Sasuke enjoyed the thought _'And well lets face it'_ a voice said from within her as she looked anywhere else but at either of the dark haired nineteen year olds both in front of and behind her. _'You did just witnessed the real thing, and now you're stood in the middle of them. Did you really think they'd mind?'_ Her inner voice said amused at Sakura's panic but also rather admiring the view they had seen just moments ago.

"Sakura."

"Y…yes?" She asked biting her lip in worry.

"I have something to attend to with Sai right now but if you wish to stay your more then welcome." He whispered with a smug smirk "Right Sai?"

"Hai." The Artist replied his smirk matching Sasuke's.

"I'll stay." She whispered quietly, her eyes still glued to the floor.

"Good girl, go make yourself comfy on the bed, we'll see to you when were done." He told her smoothly, his voice seductively low, causing a shiver to run through both her and Sai.

Both boys released her from their grip and she glanced at Sasuke shyly before turning her head to view Sai. Their matching expressions filled with lust and hunger caused her to flush again as she moved away to sit on the bed. She glanced back up at them and Sasuke winked at her before stepping back to press himself against Sai. Sai's hand immediately moved to wrap around the back of Sasuke's head as he pressed his lips to the ravens in a hungry, desperate kiss. Sasuke was surprised at his boldness, apparently having an audience turned the unemotional boy on. Sasuke was certainly not complaining however as the Ink User ran his hand down his side and gripped his hip as he began to grind his arousal against Sasuke's own.

Releasing his lips from Sai's, Sasuke buried his head in the crook of Sai's neck and began to trail kisses from the base of his neck, suckling the pulse point before moving to take Sai's ear in his mouth and nibbling on the lobe. Sai leaned his head back and moaned at this new sensation shooting waves of heat straight to his aching groin. Sasuke gripped Sai's hips and walked them back to the bed, as the edge bumped against the back of Sai's legs, Sasuke kissed him again running his tongue over the outside of his lips and just as Sai began to part his lips to run his own tongue over Sasuke's, the Uchiha slid his hands up to the teens shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed.

Sakura squeaked and began to scramble away a little as the one she loved leaned down to steal a kiss from Sai's lips once more. Sasuke's hand flashed out and gripped her ankle softly to still any more movement from her and he began to run his thumb over her ankle in soothing circles as he pushed the Ink Users legs apart and stood between them. Keeping his hand on Sakura's ankle he slid down to kneel on the floor, Sai's eyes widening as he did so, keeping his other hand on Sai's hip he moved his lips down Sai's neck once more before sweeping his tongue over the perfectly defined pectorals of his team mate.

Circling his tongue around the slowly hardening skin of Sai's right nipple he brought his other hand up to tease and pinch the left one. Sai leaned his head back and groaned softly as Sasuke's tongue briefly swept the sensitive flesh, before grazing it with his teeth. This time Sai groaned a little louder accompanied by a soft sigh escaping from Sakura's lips. Smirking at the pair of them he continued his path down Sai's body, one hand still pinching and teasing Sai's nipple the other tracing circles over Sakura's ankle. She watched mesmerized as Sasuke's tongue dipped into Sai's bellybutton causing a wave of heat to shoot through both him and her.

'_Well that's something new. Who knew that could be such a turn on.'_ He thought to himself as he watched the erotic view of Sasuke's tongue slipping from his lips and caressing the flesh of his stomach now so close to his aching erection. Deciding to stop teasing the other teen now, even though he was rather enjoying it, he ran his tongue lower over his lower abdomen stopping as he reached the small patch of hair down there, he released Sai's abused nipple and Sakura's ankle and moved his hands down to Sai's lap, gripping his right thigh he swiftly bit down close to his arousal before he snaked his tongue out to run it up the length of Sai's shaft. Sai arched his back and let out a surprised moan and Sakura watched eyes wider than ever as Sasuke's tongue ran over the weeping slit at the head of Sai's cock.

Sai wound his hands into Sasuke's hair as Sasuke pushed him gently down flat onto the bed and began to run his tongue up and down Sai's weeping member. Sakura sat up on her knees and she watched every move Sasuke's tongue made as it flicked over Sai's length before moving to swirl over the tip as he lapped at the small drops of moisture that kept accumulating there. Sai lay back on the bed, his dark eyes closed as he moaned in pleasure, suddenly his eyes shot open again as Sasuke enveloped his erection with his hot, warm mouth in one swift action. Sai gripped his hair a little tighter and pushed his head down on onto him further. Sasuke's chuckle at his impatience only caused him to groan louder and jerk his hips upwards, as it vibrated along his entire length.

Sasuke used his left hand to pin Sai to the bed and gripped his arousal with the other, moving his hand up and down as he suckled on the tip. Sai moaned loudly as Sasuke's movements became faster, and as he suckled harder, Sai writhed on the bed unsure of what to do about the intense feeling building up in his lower abdomen. As the ball of heat began to feel like it was at bursting point he moaned Sasuke's name, sensing the Ink Users upcoming orgasm he gripped harder and gave one quick jerk while covering his erection with his mouth again. Sai's orgasm hit him like a freight train, and as his hot seed burst forth he cried out Sasuke's name and the vision was stolen from his eyes, white lights dancing in front of him.

Sasuke eagerly swallowed every drop of the milky white fluid and sucked him dry of every last drop. Sai collapsed on the bed exhausted and spent as Sasuke pulled himself up from his kneeling position and straddled Sai's hips, his own rock hard erection resting against the others stomach, Sasuke bent forward pressing his lips to Sai's before he plunged his tongue into his mouth allowing Sai to taste his own fluids. Sai found the action very erotic and his now flaccid member twitched in his excitement. Sasuke raised his eyes to Sakura's as he continued to wrestle his tongue against Sai's. She had a deep blush on her face but her eyes were hazy and misted with desire as she watched the handsome pair kiss each other hungrily.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss he was sharing with Sai and the artist raised his own eyes to look at the vision above him. In a haze of lust and want Sakura was even more beautiful than ordinary, her pale jade green eyes transformed to a dark emerald as they shone with pleasure. Coiling his tongue back into his own mouth and pulling his lips away from Sai's he raised his hand and slipped two fingers into Sai's mouth. He looked at him unsure of exactly what he should be doing but quickly realised what the Uchiha wanted as he began to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Sai's sweet mouth, coating them in saliva as he did so, Sai eagerly wrapped his tongue around them running it up and down the long slim lengths. Once they were thoroughly saturated Sasuke pulled them out with a wet pop and bent down so his lips brushed Sai's ear.

"Get on your knees Sai." He growled, his voice huskier and lower than earlier as he moved off the teen and looked at him.

A look of worry flitted across Sai's face for a second before he did as he was told and kneeled up on the bed before Sakura. Sasuke stood up behind him and ran a wet finger over Sai's exposed hole, relishing in the tightness of that puckered entrance. Gripping Sai's hip gently he pushed the finger inside slowly, giving the teen time to adjust to the feeling as he gasped in shock. He'd never felt anything like what the Uchiha was doing to him as he drew his finger back a little before pushing it in once more a little deeper than last time. After a few minutes to adjust to the strange new sensation of being filled Sasuke pumped the digit into him harder and faster as his body relaxed and loosened up. Sai moaned as Sasuke's finger hit his prostate causing his soft cock to begin hardening again. Sasuke pulled back until his finger was practically out before pushing in again this time adding another finger. As the sensation stretched Sai almost painfully he drew in a sharp breath.

"Just relax, it'll only hurt more if you tense up." Sasuke's voice whispered as his hot breath washed over Sai's ear and throat causing a shiver of pleasure to sweep over him.

Sai tried his best to focus on Sakura's face as Sasuke began to pump the two fingers in and out of his virginal hole. Sakura looked at Sasuke then down at Sai before making a decision. Moving hesitantly she licked her lips before bringing them down to mesh with Sai's. He moaned into her mouth as she slid her tongue inside, and as their tongues began to fight for dominance Sasuke felt Sai's body loose all of its tension. He leaned forward silently praising Sakura's initiative and began to pump Sai's semi erect penis in time with his thrusting fingers, rocking Sai forwards with every push into him. Sakura moaned deeply as Sai's moans became more insistent. He could feel Sasuke begin to alternate between pushing into him hard and fast, his long slim fingers hitting that special spot that made Sai moan his name and doing a gentle scissoring action, stretching him and preparing him for what was to come. Sasuke's hand gripping him hard and pumping him for all he was worth and occasionally flicking over the end to spread the droplets of moisture over the teens his shaft as he continued his treatment of Sai's rear end.

After a while he looked up and spoke Sakura's name. "Sakura, come here."

Obeying immediately she pulled away from Sai earning her a sigh of frustration at the loss of her hot wet tongue sliding over his. "Sasuke?" She asked as she moved to the bottom of the bed where he was.

Releasing Sai's weeping arousal for a split second and gripping her chin in his hand he pulled her face close and planted a soft chaste kiss on her lips that only served to make the heat inside her flare up more. "Sakura, I need you to get me wet before I can do anything." He uttered with a groan as his fingers slipped deeply into Sai once more.

Sakura flushed at his meaning but knew she wanted this so she'd have to help out in order to watch the show. Nodding she slid off the bed and knelt up in front of Sasuke before parting her soft pink lips and engulfing his hard length inside her hot cavern, Sasuke purred at the feel, as she began to copy the movement he'd exhibited on Sai. Keeping his hand from Sai's erection he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Sai's hole and entangled his hand in Sakura's short mop of bubblegum pink hair as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft. He arched his back as she sucked him greedily, covering him in her hot, wet saliva, before stopping her movements as she moved to suckle the small droplets of fluid leaking from his tip. She pulled away reluctantly as he gently pushed her off and smiled at her, a genuine smile not his usual smirk.

"I think you are now wearing too much clothing my little blossom." He told her his smile changing to his signature smirk.

She flushed at his comment but did as he implied and shed her short pink skirt, slipped her skin tight black shorts down her legs and pulled her red top over her head. She wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the hungry expression on his face. He was going to enjoy taking her when he was done with Sai, she'd definitely grown in all the right places, he noted. He looked back at the dark haired teen currently fucking his fingers for all he was worth and groaned at the sight. Sliding his fingers out, he earned another frustrated groan from the sexually charged artist. Moving forward he positioned his arousal at Sai's tight entrance and watched the boys reaction as he slid his large member into the previously untouched hole.

He groaned as he felt Sai's tight, hot body clamp around him like a vice as the boy in question grunted in pain. He slid in inch by inch stopping every time Sai yelped in pain at the strange intrusion. Once he was buried in him up to the hilt he halted all movement and waited for the artists body to accommodate the foreign object. He leant forward carefully and slid his hand down to Sai's own now rock hard arousal and stroked it gently, picking up speed as the dark haired teen began to moan wantonly once more. As he continued to stroke his shaft, Sasuke pulled his hips back slowly before pushing forward again.

"Unngh!" Sai grunted as Sasuke's tip brushed against his prostate.

Smirking Sasuke pulled out and pushed into him with more force this time, Sai grunted louder and pushed his own hips back into Sasuke's. Sasuke sensed his readiness and want and began to pull out of him and push back in harder and faster with every thrust. Gripping Sai's hips with both hands, hard enough to bruise them, he built his movements up to a furious pace, slamming into Sai grunting with every thrust, leaving them both gasping for more. The wet slap of flesh on flesh as their toned bodies glistened with sweat over their efforts caused both teens to groan in pleasure. Sasuke angled his hips a little allowing him to hit Sai's prostate with every jarring thrust, and Sai leant forward thrusting his ass higher as he rocked his hips backwards and forwards matching Sasuke's pace with equal ferocity. Sasuke felt his own orgasm building within him and he once again reached forward to wrap his hand around Sai's hard member as he pumped him in time with his own thrusts. Sai continued to grunt and groan louder as Sasuke's pace reached it's peak. With a loud moan of Sai's name Sasuke unloaded his hot, seed high into Sai's ass as Sai reached his own orgasm, cumming shamelessly into Sasuke's hand with his own shout of the raven teens name.

Sakura watched the scene before her and was rather surprised to find that her panties were now soaked through, her own juices flowing from her core and wetting the silky material below. She had wondered if when it came down to it she would be disgusted by the actual sight of the two men having sex with each other but she'd honestly never been more turned on. Sai collapsed forward onto the bed, and Sasuke fell forward on top of him, his now soft member still buried within Sai. Pulling out with a sigh Sasuke rolled over to lie next to Sai as the boy panted trying hard to catch his breath, his ass aching a little at the pleasurable treatment from the Uchiha's masterful ministrations. Getting up off the bed Sasuke turned back to look at Sai collapsed on the bed and Sakura stood next to it in a daze.

"Sai."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you help Sakura get comfortable while I go wash up a minute."

"Hai." He nodded sitting up from his position and reaching out his hand to Sakura as he'd seen Sasuke do earlier.

Sakura took it refusing to look him in the eye and he pulled her close as he kneeled up on the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Sakura shyly sunk her hands into his mussed black hair and drew her body up against his. Sasuke smirked as he walked into the bathroom, leaving them alone for a while. Sai tilted her head down to meet his and drew her closer with a hand placed on her neck as his swept his tongue over her lips. Sakura moaned as he pressed himself against her, his tongue pressed against her lips once more and she allowed him access as his hand gripped her hip possessively, their tongues wrestling with each other in a heated exchange. Feeling bold and doing something she knew she wouldn't have the guts to do with Sasuke she pushed Sai back down on to the bed and climbed on top of him, her wide spread legs straddling his hips as she sat atop him. Leaning down she resumed their kiss, her tongue sweeping over his lips before it slipped past them passing over every inch of his mouth.

Sasuke hid his charka and slipped out of the bathroom to a very welcome sight. Sakura straddling Sai, his hands gripping her hips like he owned them and the pair's lips locked as they kissed hungrily, their mouths moving against each others hurriedly, while soft moans escaped both of them and into the others mouth. In one split second Sasuke was knelt up and on the bed, his arms wrapped around Sakura, his naked body pressing against her back. He pulled her up to rest against him as his lips attached to her neck once more. He sucked the flesh, nipping it when it slid into his mouth, she tilted her head back giving him more access as she fisted her hands atop Sai's chest and let out a loud breathy moan in response to Sasuke's touch. He pulled away to look at the dark mark he'd left there before looking down at his team mate again.

"Sai. Help me, she's burning up we need to strip off her underwear." Sasuke smirked.

Sai immediately pulled himself from under the pink haired kunoichi and knelt up in front of her, gripping her bindings he reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out the kunai he kept there. With a devious smirk at the gasp she gave out he brought the kunai up to her chest and slit the bindings allowing them to fall to the bed as his eyes roamed shamelessly over her exposed chest. Her large yet pert breasts were flawless and perfectly rounded, topped off with dark pinkish areolas and the sweetest pale pink buds that practically begged for attention. Sai softly pressed the cold metal to the valley between her lush breasts and ran it down over her stomach, eliciting a loud moan from her soft lips at the sensation of the cold metal thrilling her heated skin. He slid it further down and once he reached the waist band of her silky black panties he pulled the material tight and slit one side with the sharp edge of his weapon. Sasuke's lips found their way back to her neck as he suckled and nipped the salty flesh and his hands slid up to grasp her breasts. She arched her back at his touch and Sai continued his work of cutting the wet material from her body. Suddenly ripping it away from her he threw the remains of her bindings and what was left of her panties to the floor along with the kunai.

He knelt back up straight to watch as Sasuke' tongue ran up and down the length of Sakura's arched neck and his fingers rolled her nipples between his fingers. As she groaned, and pushed herself into his hands more he took advantage and pinched her nipples hard between his calloused fingers. She cried out at the pleasurable pain and Sai moved forward once more as Sasuke positioned his hands to cup Sakura's breasts and lift them even higher. Sai took the invitation and immediately pulled her right nipple into the heat of his mouth. Sakura moaned out Sai's name, immediately followed by Sasuke's as his left hand teased the hardened bud of her left breast. He watched over Sakura's shoulder as Sai repeated the actions he'd administered to the artists own flesh earlier. Sai suckled the sweet bud hungrily as his hands gripped her hips once more. Sakura slipped one hand to grip Sai's silky black locks and the other slid up to entwine in Sasuke's spiky raven coloured hair as she pulled Sai's head closer begging him for more contact, similarly pulling Sasuke back down onto her neck.

Sasuke's now re-hardened member pressed against the cheeks of her buttocks as Sai's rested against her throbbing core. Sasuke let go of her left nipple and slid his hand down until it was on top of Sai's, gripping it he pulled it off her hip and pushed it downwards, Sai grazed his teeth gently over Sakura's swollen bud as he felt Sasuke's hand dip both of their fingers between the wet folds of Sakura's labia. Giving out an impassioned moan at the touch she shuddered against both teens caresses. Sasuke smirked as he began to guide Sai's fingers slowly up and down the crevice, soaking the artists fingers in Sakura's emissions. Sai groaned at the feel of his soft hands rubbing over her wet core, before Sasuke slid his hand upwards a little to rub against the swollen, throbbing jewel of her desire. She screamed out her praise as Sasuke's hand guided Sai's into a slow rhythm, mewls of pleasure passing Sakura's lips when Sai's mouth resumed suckling her nipple. Sasuke slipped his hand away from Sai's and moved it behind her back and between her legs.

"Sasuke… What are you?!..." She panted out in a panic.

"Shh relax, you'll like it, I promise. Just trust me blossom." He breathed harshly, nibbling on her earlobe before continuing his journey between her thighs.

He ran his finger over her over her core entrance coating it in her juices before gently slipping it into her vaginal hole. Immediately she cried out and pushed against Sai's hand still rubbing over her clitoris as Sasuke's slim finger pumped in and out of her core, gaining speed with every gentle push in. He pulled out of her completely and she growled her displeasure at him turning to face him with a dark look on her sweet face.

"Patience blossom." He chuckled as Sai looked up at the pair of them with a lop sided grin, his mouth having left Sakura's breast. "You want me to fuck you hard and hurt you or to take my time and prepare you first like I did Sai?" He asked with an arrogant smirk.

Sakura flushed deep crimson at his words and turned away to hide her embarrassment. Sasuke immediately moved his hand back down between her legs and slipped two fingers into her core, earning him an ooh of surprise from his pink haired team mate. Pushing them in up to the third knuckle he pulled them back, stopping every time he pulled them out or pushed them in. The tension was beginning to grate on Sakura's nerves as she needed more than the slow torturous movements both Sai and Sasuke were inflicting on her body. She groaned in frustration and instantly both teens began to pick up the pace, Sasuke's fingers pumping in and out of her hole harder then before, alternating between the scissoring movements he'd done to Sai earlier to stretch him and the hard thrusting deep inside her core.

She moaned loudly as both Sasuke and Sai felt her orgasm burst from her in a torrent of hot fluid. Smirking at each other they both knelt up straight again, Sai's fingers still swirling over her swollen bundle of nerves as Sasuke's continued to thrust in and out of her, pushing themselves close against her smaller body they leaned over her shoulder and began to kiss each other with a deep hunger as they twisted their tongues around the others and rubbed their erections against Sakura's soft pale skin. Sakura watched as they continued to massage their tongues over the others and their lips moved against each other. The sight was too much for her and she could feel another orgasm welling up inside of her as they rubbed themselves against her and remained with their fingers in her most intimate of places while they pleasured themselves as well as her.

Breaking the kiss for air Sai moved back a little and looked into the faces of the two team mates he'd been dreaming about for the last few weeks. Both were flushed with excitement and he ached to be inside them both. Sasuke pulled his fingers from her and Sai sensing his movement ceased his ministrations and pulled his hand away. Sakura mewled sadly at the loss of contact but before she had a chance to voice her displeasure Sasuke picked her up and flipped her over to lie on her back next to Sai. The Ink User watched in awe as Sasuke spread her legs wide before moving forward and positioning his tip against her entrance.

"Sakura." He moaned out her name as he placed one hand on the bed next to her head. "This is going to hurt, but I'll try my best to make it as painless as possible." He told her slowly, breathing shallowly with every breath.

She nodded her head and kept her gaze locked with his as he gave one last sweep of her wet folds coating his fingers in the plentiful secretions before raising them to coat his rock hard arousal with the them. Sai watched entranced as his slim fingers rubbed the fluids dripping from Sakura's core over his long pale shaft. Sasuke caught his hungry gaze out of the corner of his eye and once he felt he was wet enough he raised a dripping finger to his mouth and began to suck all traces of Sakura's secretions from it, deliberately swirling his tongue over the end before sweeping the entire thing deep into his mouth. Sai groaned as he watched Sasuke's erotic motions.

"You should taste her Sai." He told the other teen with a devilish smirk as he glanced at a blushing Sakura. "She's delicious."

Sasuke reached out his hand and held out the other finger to Sai. He took it and greedily sucked it into his mouth smirking at Sakura as she turned from a deep crimson to the darkest blood red. Both pairs of jet black eyes turned to view her as she squeaked and covered herself with her hands and closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at them anymore. Sasuke chuckled and motioned to Sai to take Sakura's hands and hold them out of the way. Sai relinquished his finger and moved to comply, gently taking her hands and pulling them above her head as he leaned down to look into her face. Sasuke kept his onyx eyes trained on her emerald ones as he pushed a little harder, before gripping her hips tightly and thrusting into her in one hard, quick motion.

"Agh!" Sakura cried out as the pain ripped through her.

Sasuke raised his hand and rubbed it gently over her cheek, whispering apologies in her ear as he leant forward a little. "I'm sorry blossom, if I could have done it without hurting you I would have but the quicker I do it the less it hurts." He told her pressing his lips to hers for a second.

"It's ok." She whispered back wincing slightly. "It'll stop soon."

Sai leaned from his upside down position, placed a quick kiss on Sasuke's mouth surprising him greatly before leaning further down to press his lips against Sakura's effectively taking her thoughts off the throbbing between her legs and as his tongue slipped past her lips and brushed over her own she gave out a low moan. Sai raised his eyes to Sasuke's and nodded at him, Sasuke nodded back, gripped her hip with his right hand and slowly pulled back from Sakura careful of his movements, before pushing back in. Sai felt his own erection twitch as she moaned into his mouth when Sasuke pushed into her once more.

Pulling back again he pushed forward a little faster and harder, Sakura's hand gripped Sai's tightly as Sasuke began to pump into her harder, he released her hands and she brought one up to wrap in his hair as she deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth and the other she gripped hold of Sasuke's arm resting by her head as she moaned for him to go deeper. Sasuke followed her wishes straight away and pushed himself into her as deep as he could. She arched her back at the feeling of his tip pushing against her womb. Sasuke kneeled up and gripped her hips in both his hands tilting her upwards and began to thrust into her harder than before. She released Sai's mouth and arched her back as his large erection pushed deep into her body, brushing the special spot just inside her that had her screaming his name every time.

Sai's hands moved down and rolled her nipples between his soft fingers and she arched into his touch more, her muscles tightened around Sasuuke's shaft almost pushing him over the edge, he grit his teeth and held back until she reached her peak. His pumping became slightly erratic as he held back watching the site of the Ink Users hands kneading her breasts and gently squeezing her nipples, the sight of them bouncing as he pushed hard into her had been erotic but the sight before him was mind blowing. Sai sensing his need for release began to pinch Sakura's nipples harder as Sasuke continued to thrust into her.

"Sasuke… Oh kami! Oh SASUKE!" She cried as the ball of heat buried in her lower abdomen exploded in a rush of heat and wetness.

Sasuke could feel her juices splash onto his arousal, as her muscles fluttered around him alternately gripping with a vice like grip and releasing him as her orgasm rippled through her entire body and immediately felt he couldn't hold back any longer as the feel of her cum flowing over him and out of her hole felt so erotic. He'd never felt anything like it and with one last thrust he came in a rush of thick creamy fluids, washing over her insides and filling her womb with his seed, her tight muscles milking every last drop from him.

"Sakura." He moaned out.

Sakura still shook as she came down from her high, the white lights slowly dispersing and as her vision came back to her she looked up the to see the eyes of the one man she'd always loved looking down at her with what could only be described as tenderness. He leaned forward, kissing her before burying his face in her neck as she turned to look at Sai. Two of the best looking men in the village wanted her and had had a part in giving her the most intense orgasm she's ever received. Sai grinned down at her lopsidedly and she grinned back sleepily.

"Don't you go sleeping Uchiha, nor you Sakura, I haven't finished with either of you yet." Sai told them his smirk looking alarmingly similar to the one Sasuke usually wore when he was announcing his superiority.

Sakura squeaked and looked at him in pure shock and Sasuke turned his head to look at his team mate as the after glow of his orgasm was still surrounding him. The knowing smirk on Sai's face made his softened member twitch and begin to harden once more, while still inside of Sakura. He looked unbelievably sexy wearing that smirk and gazing at the pair of them with hungry, glazed eyes. Sasuke watched as his gaze roamed shamelessly over their sweat glistened bodies and he couldn't help but groan as he watched Sai lick his lips enticingly. Sakura moaned softly at the feel of his hardening member twitching inside of her.

"Come here." Sasuke growled at Sai.

Smirking at him and licking his lips once more Sai leaned forward bringing his hand up to cup Sasuke's face as the other helped him balance on the bed and he nibbled on Sasuke's lower lip, occasionally running his tongue over the abused flesh. Sakura watched the sight as another stab of heat shot through her, she'd never realised it would be so hot to watch the pair of them make out like that but it just drove her further into a haze of lust and want as she watched Sasuke's tongue dip from his own lips and into Sai's warm recess. She reached out her hand and gripped Sai's erection tightly, he arched his head back and hummed his approval as she began to slide her hand up and down his hard length. Sasuke immediately brought his lips to Sai's neck and began to suckle his fluttering pulse point. Sai groaned louder and Sasuke accompanied him with a groan of his own, Sakura whimpered in pleasure watching the pair of them make out above her as Sasuke's member still half buried inside her rose once more and filled every inch of her aching core, as she tugged harder on Sai's throbbing erection, feeling the leak of his pre-cum drip from the end and land on her hand.

Sasuke pulled out of her and moved off much to her chagrin, but he just chuckled at her consternation and moved away from her as Sai moved her hand from his weeping arousal and knelt in between her legs, she watched as Sasuke's hands expertly ran over the brunettes body and gave his shaft a gentle squeeze before releasing him and moving from behind him to lie on the bed next to the pair. Sai watched entranced as he began to stroke his member his eyes roving over the pair, his hand stroking lazily up and down his entire length. Sai leaned over Sakura his black eyes shining with need as he gripped his arousal firmly and placed it at her entrance. She nodded her head and he slid forward to sheath himself in her. She groaned at the feeling of being filled again and rocked her hips towards his begging for more contact. He pulled back and thrust into her hard as he'd watched Sasuke do before she even had a chance to say anything or move a muscle. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the intense heat building within her and Sai leaned down worriedly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He whispered softly using the same tone of voice the raven haired teen had used earlier.

"No!" She breathed out finally catching her breath as she moved her hands down to grip his hips and forced him backwards then pulled him tight into her again.

He took the hint and began a furious pace, slamming into her with a deep guttural grunt, causing the heat in her belly to fire up a level as well as making Sasuke's erection leak a little pre-cum at the sensual sound drifting from the lips of his team mate/lover. Sai slammed into Sakura unable to stop, needing desperately to quell the carnal instincts flitting through him and relieving it the only way he could, forcing his body to slip in and out of her hot, wet canal as she clamped around him, writing in her own throes of ecstasy. Her high, pitched breathy moans were more than either teen could bear and soon they were both moving the fastest pace possible, intent on reaching completion. Sai slammed into her one last time and as she clamped his erection tightly with her muscles and came, he released himself into her waiting womb.

"Sai!" she cried out in passion.

Her call was met with an equally loud cry of "Sakura!" as his shot into her mixing with Sasuke's.

Sakura panted desperately trying to get her breath back as Sai pulled softly out of her and crawled over to Sasuke, glancing at Sakura he made sure she was watching as he brought his hand up to wrap his almost delicate fingers around Sasuke's weeping arousal and furiously pumped it as he brushed his lips over the Uchiha's. Sasuke groaned in pleasure as Sai's hand worked him expertly. _'How the hell did he learn how to do that?'_ he wondered thoughtfully before he felt Sakura moved on the bed, kneeling in front of him, white, styick fluids dripping down her thighs and coating them in both teens seed when she kneeled on the bed. His eyes flew open as he felt her hot breath at the tip of his member, she grinned at him before sliding her tongue over the slit and lapping at the droplets of moisture forming there.

"Sakura…" His cool yet soft voice mumbled as Sai continued to pump him from behind and Sakura licked the end of his member playfully.

"Shh." Sai breathed his lips hot against Sasuke's neck as he kissed and suckled the flesh there. "Just let her do what she wants."

"Ohhh." Sasuke moaned loudly as Sai's lips attacked his neck hard and Sakura took the tip of him into her mouth.

Sasuke felt his orgasm hit him hard as Sai, gripped him harder than before and bit into his neck. Sakura opened her mouth wider and took as much of him into her as she could and swallowed every drop of his cum that she could hungrily. Sitting back up a little a small dribble of milky fluid ran down her chin, Sai grinned his lopsided grin and reached forward licking at the salty fluid and sweeping it back into her mouth with his tongue. She moaned at the unexpected kinkiness of his gesture and Sasuke gave a grunt of appreciation at the site of Sai's wet tongue lapping at his fluids and sweeping his tongue deep into Sakura's waiting mouth. Pulling back for air a few minutes later Sai gave the sharingan user a devious smirk and adopted a low seductive tone as he whispered to him.

"My turn now, don't think you've gotten away that easily. It's my turn to be buried in you." His dark eyes flashed with desire and possessiveness and Sasuke felt he could almost have cum right there and then if he hadn't just done so.

'_Damn! Didn't take him long to lose the awkwardness and pick up the patter.'_ Sasuke thought as Sai deftly flipped him onto his stomach and placed a hand on his stomach coaxing him into a position with his ass high in the air and his head dipped down towards the bed. Sasuke groaned in anticipation and Sakura purred, seeing Sasuke in a position where he was at Sai's mercy turned her on so bad she almost couldn't contain herself and would probably have begun to play with herself if Sai hadn't spoke softly to her just then.

"Sakura, I need you." Sai said running a finger between the cleft of Sasuke's ass cheeks and running in circles over his tight waiting hole.

Sakura picked up his meaning immediately and as Sasuke turned his head to look at her, she grinned mischievously at him and with a wink slid down the bed and placed her open mouth over the end of Sai's member. He thrust his fingers at Sasuke and commanded him to suck them while Sakura lavished her attentions on his throbbing erection. Sasuke eagerly began to coat Sai's slender, almost dainty fingers with his warm saliva and shuddered in anticipation as Sai's other hand stretched his cheeks apart exposing his hole to the cool air wafting through the room a little more. Sai pulled his three fingers from Sasuke's mouth with a wet pop and began to run one finger around the puckered skin of Sasuke's hole, as Sakura flicked her tongue over the tip of his leaking erection, he groaned and swiftly thrust his middle finger into Sasuke's body.

Sasuke rocked his hips to match Sai's probing and gave out a soft cry when Sai found his prostate and began to stroke it with his finger tip. He pulled back and thrust another finger into him and before Sasuke could even adjust to the two fingers now thrust deep within him Sai moaned at Sakura's ministrations. She sucked his entire member into her mouth and hummed deep in her throat causing the vibrations to travel up his entire shaft and he began to quickly scissor his fingers inside Sasuke, stretching and spreading him as fast as possible without hurting him. He felt if he let Sakura continue he would cum and soon, and he wanted to save that for Sasuke. Maybe he could allow Sakura to finish him another time, he thought. With a cry he pulled away from Sakura, briefly brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss before turning and placing his wet member against Sasuke's hole.

"Ready?" He asked Sasuke with a husky voice.

"Hai!" Sasuke moaned, his tone begging Sai to spear him on his length.

Sakura watched with a soft whimper of pleasure as Sai thrust into the raven haired teen with flawless precision and Sasuke shunted forward at the contact and gave out a pleasured whimper of his own. Sai gripped his hips once more hard enough to bruise and pay him back for the finger shaped bruises rising upon his own hips and thrust into Sauske with more force this time. The combined feeling of Sai's hard member pushing into him and the slight pain where he gripped his hips made Sasuke's member spring up and harden once more.

"Sakura." He moaned as Sai pumped in and out of him at fast pace. She moved back up to him and he pressed his mouth to her ear, his breathing hot and heavy as he panted out his request. "Lie down for me and open your legs."

"S… Sasuke?" She asked confused, she wasn't sure she wanted him to do what he was asking she allow him to.

"P… please, do it for me my blossom." He growled as Sai gave a particularly hard thrust into him, hitting his prostate and causing Sasuke's stomach to flutter with the pleasure.

Sakura looked at him and couldn't resist the commanding yet pleading look on his face and when he'd called her his blossom she'd lost all will to say no and assumed the position straight away, a dark blush creeping across her worried face and spreading down to cover her rising chest as she panted at the sight before her. Sasuke placed his hands on her round hips and pulled her lower till he could reach her core with ease, looking into her eyes he spread her folds with his tongue and ran it over he sensitized jewel, lapping hungrily at the sweet juices covering it. Sakura arched her back up to gain more friction between his tongue and her dripping sex as Sai thrust into Sasuke over and over again, causing the sharingan user to groan against her and as she cried out her orgasm she raked her nails over his back, digging into the flesh and leaving red marks on his skin in their wake. Sasuke moaned his approval and Sai began to thrust harder than ever at the erotic sight of her nails scraping over Sasuke's pale skin and he felt his orgasm creep upon him as Sasuke's tongue thrust alternately into her dripping hole before flicking back over her swollen bundle of nerves.

Sai leaned forward and gripped Sasuke's erect member tightly running his thumb over the weeping slit and pumping into him one last time as his hot seed erupted up into Sasuke's hole and Sasuke felt his own orgasm begging to sweep over him, he suckled Sakura's bud and moaned his own release as she mewled her pleasure, his seed coated Sai's hand and splattered onto the bed sheets as Sai ran his hand up and down squeezing every last drop of Sasuke's milky fluids from his slowly softening member. The raven haired Uchiha fell forward onto Sakura's stomach as her hands rested in his hair and he felt Sai topple forward on top of him, their bodies still entwined intimately. Eventually once the after glow of their almost simultaneous orgasms had worn off Sai pulled himself from Sasuke with a wet squelch and collapsed onto the bed next to Sakura, Sasuke fell to the other side of her and lay down pulling her head to rest against his chest. Sai spooned her from behind and they lay contended and thoroughly spent for a while.

After a short time had passed Sakura stretched out and yawned. Sai and Sasuke smirked at the rather cute movement and Sakura blushed a faint pink once more. Sai made a decision and pulled the blankets up over their tired bodies and cuddled closer to Sakura once more. Realising he was happy for the three of them to fall asleep together and that there was no awkwardness Sasuke leaned down and stole a kiss from Sakura's already kiss swollen lips and then reached across her at Sai's pout, planting a kiss on his lips to. Sakura tilted her head back, Sai taking the hint leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers before snuggling back into the softness of his pillow. Sakura reached out dragging his arm around her waist, resting her hand over his and he shifted to be as close to her body as possible. Sasuke shifted so that he was facing Sakura and Sai and slung an arm over her hip, his hand coming to rest on Sai's as the pink haired teen buried her face in his chest.

"We should do this again some time." Sai mumbled sleepily.

"Hai." Sakura grunted sleepily in assent.

Sasuke gave his consent with a muttered "Hn." And a nod of his head before all three slowly slunk into a world of dreams.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I did both writing and reading it. Bye!**

* * *

**A/N: To anyone who reads this and to my reviewers whom I shall try to contact asap with this little titbit of info.**

**This story will NOT have a second part. Sorry guys, I'm utterly totally grateful that people want another chapter or for me to turn it into a series or something. But that WILL NOT HAPPEN. Sorry guys but this was intended to be exactly what it is a One Shot. I have absolutely no plans for a sequel and will not even try to do so. Sorry, but this was totally intended to end exactly where it did. I like it how it is. **

**If you want more fics like this go ahead and request one from me and I'll try to accommodate you ASAP, but please be aware I have four multi chaptered stories of my own that I am working on, 2 one shots as gifts to my fiance that will be done one day soon, a multi chaptered story to write again a gift for my fiance and a very long complicated multi chapter story as a request for a dear friend, so it might just take some time.**

**I love everyone who has read this and liked it and to the ones who have reviewed I luv you guys even more but please stop requesting I do a second part or something to this. Will. Not. Happen. I luv yall but to much on my plate and like I say this is exactly how it was intended to end from the second the entire idea flitted into my head. K thanx bai.**

* * *


End file.
